ADAM AND THE CHIPMUNKS
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: a lone song writer David Seville is struggling to find a new song to write about so far his songs sucked but can four chipmunks change that ? and will there musical careers change? R
1. Chapter 1

_**SEVILLE PRODUCTIONS **_

_**PRESENTS**_

_**a chipmunk studios film **_

_**ADAM AND THE CHIPMUNKS **_

Chapter 1 meeting Dave

_**In the forest **_

"well guys I think we have enough acorns for the winter to last us" said Adam . " Yea i'm with you" replied Simon . " Yea I suppose so" grumbled Alvin . " I think we have enough lets get these back to the tree" said Theodore . And with that they headed off in the direction of there tree . By the time they got there someone else had gotten there already and started to steal some of there food stash . "HEY GET OUT OF THERE THAT'S OUR FOOD GO FIND YOUR OWN" Yelled Alvin . Soon the bird stopped what it was doing and looked blankly at the four chipmunks and finally flew off . " Well then lets get these acorns into the tree its self" said Simon and with that the four chipmunks loaded the tree with the acorns that they collected .

_**Meanwhile in the city of L.A.**_

By the time Dave relized that he over slepted he managed to get dressed and head over to Jett records with the song that he just written last night . Soon he took the elevator all the way to the floor of his college friend Ian hawk they have been friends since college . Soon he handed his song to Ian he played and listened to it . " So what do you think" asked a frantic Dave . " I don't know how to say this but it sucks heck even lady gaga knows that her songs are better than what you can write but good try I just hope you can do better next time" said Ian .

And with that Ian walked out of the office of Ian hawke hoping that one day he would be some how blessed with something that would help him but then again how could he? He's only seen talking chipmunks on TV but never in real life its just not possible at all . He tried to take the basket of muffins on the first try no luck while he was waiting for the elevator he stole the basket of muffins and got in the elevator before the woman could do anything about it .

_**Back with the four chipmunks **_

" there he is guys come one" said Alvin . Soon the four chipmunks made it to the basket of muffins and all got in execpt for poor theodore but made it in though. " oooh Muffins" said Theodore . Soon the four chipmunks all got a ride to dave's house . And with that he tossed the basket of Muffins straight into the garbage and he went to the couch to take a nap . " Uh where are we" asked Theodore . " Where in a garbage can I think" said Simon . " Oh" replied Theodore . " Well lets get out of here and see where we are" said Alvin . " I'm with you" said Adam . And with that the four chipmunks all climbed out of the trash can and were amazed at where they were and what they saw . They were about to meet there very first human .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 there careers will begin soon

While Dave was napping in the kitchen he heard some bowls moving but paid no attention to them when the chipmunks started to move the bowls he got up and headed to the kitchen of course when the bowls stopped moving he lifted one up and of course Adam Alvin Simon and Theodore hit in each and Adam and Alvin hid together in one while Simon and Theodore hit in each one . "Hmm maybe I'm imagining things . Of course when he left the kitchen Theodore made a mad dash for the food and started to eat the cereal .

"_Huh did I just see a small animal now I'm going to find out" _Thought Dave. He got out his fly swatter and went through every single cupboard till he found the tiny chipmunk he tried to swat at Theodore but failed eventually he got an idea he pushed a jar it fell and whacked Dave on the head . He stumbled backwards and was soon out Theodore Adam Alvin and Simon got out from there hiding places and noticed an knocked out Dave it was four Hours later and Dave finally woke up to find four chipmunks on his chest talking .

" Is he alive" asked the small one . " I don't know it seems he's coming around" said the tall one . " I'm going to agree" said another . Finally his eyes shot open and he backed up as fast as he could . " SQUIRRELS CAN'T TALK" shouted Dave . " Dude we aren't squirrels we are chipmunks chip munks" clarified Alvin .Soon the four hopped up on the table so they could see them . " Hi I'm Adam that's Alvin Simon and Theodore" introduced Adam . "Ok now get out of my house" said Dave . So the chipmunks left through the window of course it was raining at the time so the chipmunks started to sing

Adam : _Earth Angel,earth angel Will you be mine _

_My Darling Dear love you all the time _

_I'm just a fool a fool in love with you _

Simon Alvin and Theodore : _Earth Angel ,earth angel the one I adore _

_love you forever and ever more_

_I'm just a fool a fool in love with you _

Adam Alvin Simon and Theodore : _I feel for you and I knew _

_the vision of your loveleiness _

_I hope and pray that someday _

_I'll be the vision of your Happiness _

Adam Alvin Simon and Theodore : _Earth angel ,earth angel ,Please be mine _

_my darling dear love you all the time _

_I'm just a fool a fool in love with you . _

At that same time Dave was hearing them sing and thought to himself _"Maybe I was being to harsh on them I mean after all I could use a hand in my music career and I think that there the ones that can help me"_ thought Dave as he was cleaning up soon he was done and headed over to the window to open it . " Oh sorry were we disturbing you" asked Theodore . " No not at all I didn't know you guys could sing" said Dave astonished . "That isn't signing now this is singing" stated Alvin .

Adam : _Your cruel device _

_Your blood, like ice _

_One look could kill _

_My pain, your thrill _

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't want to break these chains _

_Your mouth, so hot _

_Your web, I'm caught _

_Your skin, so wet _

_Black lace on sweat _

Alvin : _I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins) _

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name _

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in) _

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains _

_Poison _

Simon and Theodore : _One look could kill _

_My pain, your thrill _

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains _

_Poison _

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah _

_I don't want to break these chains _

_Poison, oh no _

_Runnin' deep inside my veins,_

Once again he was blown away at what he just heard four chipmunks doing an Alice cooper song? To him it was unheard of but then again he quickly got them inside and had to lay down some rules . " Alright listen up there's going to be some rules while your living with me understood" he asked . They all nodded there furry heads . " Good now when the day turns to night it will be dinner time and I know i'm no good of a cook but I will try now then there will be a set bed time around 7" said Dave . " 8" corrected Alvin . " Done" replied Dave . "Also I was thinking of doing up some waffles tomorrow how about that" he asked . " Uh sure dave we wouldn't mind" replied Adam .

" Alright I know I don't have any beds for you but you all could sleep on the arm rest in the living room" he said . And with that all four chipmunks scurried off the table and headed toward the living room to get some sleep for the night .


	3. Chapter 3

There first concert

It wasn't long before the four chipmunks were ready to make there first Debut concert in California and Dave was making some calls to set up there first concert . " Alright guys everything is set for this up coming Friday so I want you all bright eyed and bushy tailed by then" said Dave. " Dave I ain't bushy tailed till thursday" replied Alvin " Too bad now we are going to be rehearsing your first song so follow me to the music room" added Dave . And with that the four chipmunks followed him to the music room . "Alright the song we are doing is old classic its called Great Balls of Fire by Huey Lewis famous guy" said Dave .

Adam:_ You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain  
Too much love drives a man insane  
You broke my will, oh what a thrill  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

[band joins]

_Simon and Theodore:I learned to love all of Hollywood money  
You came along and you moved me honey  
I changed my mind, looking fine  
__Goodness gracious great balls of fire _

_You kissed me baba, woo...it feels good  
Hold me baba, learn to let me love you like a lover should  
Your fine, so kind  
I'm a nervous world that your mine mine mine mine-ine _

_I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb  
I'm really nervous but it sure is fun  
Come on baba, you drive me crazy  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire _

_soon Simon busted into a piano solo  
Adam Theodore and Alvin : Well kiss me baba, woo-oooooo...it feels good  
Hold me baba  
I want to love you like a lover should  
Your fine, so kind  
I got this world that your mine mine mine mine-ine _

_I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb  
I'm real nervous 'cause it sure is fun  
Come on baba, you drive me crazy  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire _

_[guitar solo]  
Both peter and David broke into a guitar solo and that got the auidence moving to the beat  
[piano solo]  
and soon Simon broke into another Piano solo  
[guitar and piano jam]  
__soon Alvin Simon and Theodore broke into a total Jam  
Adam Alvin Simon and Theodore: I say goodness gracious great balls of fire...oooh.._

"That was great guys alright the next song is going to be a classic from the band called KISS and its my pick" said Dave .

Adam : _You show us everything youve got _

_you keep on Dancing and the room get hot _

_You drive wild ,we'll Drive you CRAZY_

Simon : _You say you wanna go for a spin _

_the partys just begun ,We'll let you in _

_You drive us Wild ,We'll drive you crazy _

Alvin Simon Theodore : _You keep on Shoutin you keep on shoutin _

Adam : Sing with us SING!

Adam Alvin Simon Theodore: _I wanna rock n roll all night ,And party everyday _

_I wann rock n roll all night ,and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night ,and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night ,and party everyday _

Adam : _You keep on saying you'll be mine forawhile _

_You're looking fancy and I like your style _

_you drive wild ,We'll Drive you CRAZY_

_You show us everything youve got _

_baby baby thats quite a lot _

_and you drive us wild ,We'll Drive you CRAZY_

Adam Alvin Simon Theodore: _I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night _

"Great job guys ok take a break then we are doing one more and that song is none other than Eye of the tiger" said Dave .

_**With the boys **_

"Well this is awesome I mean think about it Dave has us doing songs he use to listen to as a kid"said Alvin . "True Alvin but there are a few songs that we don't even know yet" replied Simon . "well I we should rest up and be ready to finish up the rehearsal with a few more songs" quickly Added Theodore . "You guys are right whatever is going on sooner or later one of the record companies is going to notice us and BOOM we are going to be famous" said Adam. " yea besides we can't have stage fright" declared Alvin . " I'm with you Alvin" stated Simon. Theodore only nodded his head and with that said Dave made them all sandwichs for lunch once lunch was over it was back to singing .

_**Back with Dave and the boys**_

"Alright guys the last song that we are going to do is none other than Eye of the tiger by survivor this is one of my personal favorites" Said Dave .

Adam and Alvin : _Risin up Back on the street _

_did my time took my chances _

_went the distance now im back on my feet _

_Just a man and his will to survive _

_So many times it happens too fast _

_you trade your passion for Glory _

_Dont loose your Grip on the things of the past _

_You must fight just to keep them Alive _

_Its the Eye of the tiger its the will of the fight _

Simon and Theodore : _Rising up to the Challenge of our Rival_

_and thast known survivor stalks his prey In the night _

_and he's watchink us all in the Eye OF the the Tiger _

_Face to face out in the heat _

_Hanging tough Stying Hungry _

_They Stack the odds Til we take to the street _

_for we kill with the Skill to survive _

_Its the Eye of the tiger its the will of the fight _

_Rising up to the Challenge of our Rival _

Adam Alvin Simon and Theodore: _and the Last known Survivor Stalks his Prey in the night _

_and he's watchin us all in the Eye of the Tiger _

_Risin up Straight to the top _

_Have the guts got the Glory _

_Went the Distence now im not gonna stop _

_Just a Man and his will to Survive _

_Its the Eye of the tiger its the will of the fight _

_Rising up to the Challenge of our Rival _

_and the Last known Survivor Stalks his Prey in the night _

_and he's watchin us all in the Eye of the Tiger_

_The eye of the tiger _

_the eye of the tiger _

_the eye of the tiger _

_the eye of the tiger . _

"Guys that was great ok tomorrow is going to be your Debut concert I want you guys doing your best out there and remember people from record companies are going to be there so do your best out there and remember if they notice you then they will want to represent you trust me" said Dave .

_**Friday **_

_**(The Day of there concert)**_

Soon the boys and Dave arrived at local Theater and Dave and Adam started to work on the sound check to make sure everything was working right . "Ok looks like everything is set to go Adam why don't you join your brothers thanks for helping me" said Dave. " Sure thing" replied Adam and with that he went to join his brothers . " Alright this should be easy after all Dave planned a few other songs like the Kids in America" Said Alvin . " yea I know I talked to him about adding that one in" replied Adam . " But we haven't rehearsed that one yet" said Theodore. "Don't worry I use to watch Digimon the movie and they always play it at the end of the movie so just follow my lead when we do this" assured Adam. They looked at him skeptically but were ready to go on stage and give a show. "Alright tonight we have a special treat for you tonight and introducing Alvin Simon Theodore and Adam as Alvin and the chipmunks" introduced the announcer . And with that he headed off stage .

Adam:_ You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain  
Too much love drives a man insane  
You broke my will, oh what a thrill  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

[band joins]

_Simon and Theodore:I learned to love all of Hollywood money  
You came along and you moved me honey  
I changed my mind, looking fine  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire _

_You kissed me baba, woo...it feels good  
Hold me baba, learn to let me love you like a lover should  
Your fine, so kind  
I'm a nervous world that your mine mine mine mine-ine _

_I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb  
I'm really nervous but it sure is fun  
Come on baba, you drive me crazy  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire _

_soon Simon busted into a piano solo  
Adam Theodore and Alvin : Well kiss me baba, woo-oooooo...it feels good  
Hold me baba  
I want to love you like a lover should  
Your fine, so kind  
__I got this world that your mine mine mine mine-ine _

_I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb  
I'm real nervous 'cause it sure is fun  
Come on baba, you drive me crazy  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire _

_[guitar solo]  
Both peter and David broke into a guitar solo and that got the auidence moving to the beat  
[piano solo]  
and soon Simon broke into another Piano solo  
[guitar and piano jam]  
soon Alvin Simon and Theodore broke into a total Jam  
Adam Alvin Simon and Theodore: I say goodness gracious great balls of fire...oooh.._

Adam : _You show us everything youve got _

_you keep on Dancing and the room get hot _

_You drive wild ,we'll Drive you CRAZY_

Simon : _You say you wanna go for a spin _

_the partys just begun ,We'll let you in _

_You drive us Wild ,We'll drive you crazy _

Alvin Simon Theodore : _You keep on Shoutin you keep on shoutin _

Adam : Sing with us SING!

Adam Alvin Simon Theodore: _I wanna rock n roll all night ,And party everyday _

_I wann rock n roll all night ,and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night ,and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night ,and party everyday _

Adam : _You keep on saying you'll be mine forawhile _

_You're looking fancy and I like your style _

_you drive wild ,We'll Drive you CRAZY_

_You show us everything youve got _

_baby baby thats quite a lot _

_and you drive us wild ,We'll Drive you CRAZY_

Adam Alvin Simon Theodore: _I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

Adam and Alvin : _Risin up Back on the street _

_did my time took my chances _

_went the distance now im back on my feet _

_Just a man and his will to survive _

_So many times it happens too fast _

_you trade your passion for Glory _

_Dont loose your Grip on the things of the past _

_You must fight just to keep them Alive _

_Its the Eye of the tiger its the will of the fight _

Simon and Theodore : _Rising up to the Challenge of our Rival_

_and thast known survivor stalks his prey In the night _

_and he's watchink us all in the Eye OF the the Tiger _

_Face to face out in the heat _

_Hanging tough Stying Hungry _

_They Stack the odds Til we take to the street _

_for we kill with the Skill to survive _

_Its the Eye of the tiger its the will of the fight _

_Rising up to the Challenge of our Rival _

Adam Alvin Simon and Theodore: _and the Last known Survivor Stalks his Prey in the night _

_and he's watchin us all in the Eye of the Tiger _

_Risin up Straight to the top _

_Have the guts got the Glory _

_Went the Distence now im not gonna stop _

_Just a Man and his will to Survive _

_Its the Eye of the tiger its the will of the fight _

_Rising up to the Challenge of our Rival _

_and the Last known Survivor Stalks his Prey in the night _

_and he's watchin us all in the Eye of the Tiger_

_The eye of the tiger _

_the eye of the tiger _

_the eye of the tiger _

_the eye of the tiger . _

Soon the band was done with the songs that they recorded and were ready for one more "Alright guys you may have heard this one time but your going to love it" said Adam . And with that they jumped into the final song only this time Simon was on Piano Theodore on drums Alvin and Adam ready to jump start it

Adam : _Looking out a dirty old window _

_Down below the cars in the city go rushing by _

_I sit here alone and I wonder why _

Alvin : _Friday night and everyone's moving _

_I can feel the heat soothing heading down ,I search for the beat in this dirty town _

Simon and Theodore: _Down town the young ones are going _

_Down town the young ones are growing _

Alvin Simon and Theodore:: _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

Carrie:_Bright lights the music gets faster _

_boy don't check your watch not another glance _

_I'm not leaving honey not another chance _

_Hot shot's give me no problems _

_Much later baby you'll be saying 'Nevermind'_

_You know life is cruel,life is never kind_

Jessica and Alyssa: _Kind hearts don't make a story _

_Kind hearts don't grab any glory _

Alvin Simon and Theodore: _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

Carrie Michelle and Taylor: _Come closer baby that's better_

_got a brand new experience feeling right_

_Oh don't try to stop baby hold me tight_

_outside a new day is dawning ,Outside surburbia's sprawling everywhere_

_I don't wanna go baby_

Alvin and Simon :_New york East Califinoria there's a new coming I warn ya _

Peter David and Richard: _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

soon the band busted into a solo the auidence was really getting into the groove cause they knew what was gonna happen next

Alvin Simon and Theodore:: _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

Alvin Simon and Theodore: _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

Peter David and Richard: _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

Adam Alvin Simon and Theodore : _were the kids _

_were the kids _

_were the kids in America _

Adam Alvin Simon and Theodore : _were the kids _

_were the kids _

_were the kids in America _

Soon the audience was clapping and whistling at the new band . They knew that they loved the songs that they did . " See told ya it was easy" said Adam. " Well I guess your right next time Dave when slips a song into our little play list he should tell us that we didn't rehearse that one but yet you knew it" said Alvin baffled . "Well what can I say I'm a quick study" replied Adam in a cool tone . Soon a balled headed man with glasses walked up to Dave and his chipmunks . " i'm impressed with the show that your band put on tonight i'm Ian hawke and I wanna represent them I represent Jett Records so if you would sign this contract saying that there songs will go on there first Album for about 3 years then no problem its going to be a smash hit trust me" said Ian . " Please call me Dave and sure i'll sign" replied Dave and once he signed the contract everything was settled . But little did Dave know that Ian had a trick up his sleeve.


	4. Chapter 4

New manager new lives

_**Back with Ian and the others**_

The four chipmunks toured the world after each concert there would be a tour of course they were superstars but over the course of each tour they would be tired so for there next album they were to cover songs form the band Fallout boy and even doing some bonus tracks . "Alright we need to get this Album done so we at least try and get done with Ian" said a tired Adam . " yea I know what you mean" replied a very tired Alvin . Both Simon and Theodore tended to agree but they had to fulfill there contract deal with Jettrecords and with there new manager but then again Ian was taxing them to there limits . "Alright you four we need to do the song A little less sixteen candles a little more Touch me" said Ian . "Well alright guys lets do this" replied Theodore. His other brothers nodded and were ready to go but tired .

Adam : _I confess, I messed up  
Dropping "I'm sorry"'s like you're still around  
And I know you dressed up  
"Hey kid you'll never live this down"_

And you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with  
And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

Adam Alvin Simon and Theodore:_I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

Write me off, give up on me  
'Cause darling, what did you expect?  
I'm just off a lost cause  
A long shot, don't even take this bet

You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

Alvin and Adam:_ Always on  
You said you'd keep me honest  
(Always on)  
But I won't call you on it_

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late 

Once the first song was done he brought in four drinks that would really get them pumped for the day . "Alright I brought in coffee with caramel whipped cream and chocolate enjoy" Said Ian . The boys got on top of the straws and started to drink of course the coffee would make them no nuts so Ian was on the other side watching them and he had to figure . " Alright boys the next song is The final countdown by Europe so lets get to it" said Ian .

Adam : _Were leaving together, _

_But still its farewell _

_And maybe well come back, _

_To earth, who can tell? _

Adam and Alvin:_ I guess there is no one to blame _

_Were leaving ground _

_Will things ever be the same again? _

_Its the final countdown... _

Adam Alvin Simon and Theodore:_Were heading for venus and still we stand tall _

_Cause maybe theyve seen us and welcome us all _

_With so many light years to go and things to be found _

_Im sure that well all miss her so._

Once again ian was blown away at what he just heard . " I'm impressed guys ok I'll add the songs that you did for you debut concert onto a CD and have it made into your first Album" said Ian.

_**3 months later **_

It was three months after the release of the new bands Album and so far Ian's been going on tours with them after every concert tonight they were going to perform in a theater but before the show can begin a doctor came along for this tour to check the chipmunks health and of course they weren't to good . "Mr Hawke your chipmunks aren't well enough to perform your going to half to cancel the tour and make sure that they get plenty of rest and plenty of meds doctors orders" said the doctor . Of course ian wasn't listening to a single thing and canceled the tour but the Album was still going to come out some time around in august of next year but eventually he had some more sinster in mind . _"I know sooner or later these chipmunks are going to make me millions but then again with Dave in the way I need to lie to them to convince them that Dave has abandoned them and I came to there rescue it won't be easy that much I know"_ thought Ian Evilly . Unbeknownst to him four chipmunks heard the whole thing and were scared out of there for there lives mostly Theodore was scared for his life as he would have to diet for his life to loose all that baby fat


	5. Chapter 5

Dave Seville to the rescue

Dave soon found the boys in a cage being carried off to there next performance but truth be told they broke free and left something as a gift . It was some Japanese chipmunk plush dolls and they headed off to try and find dave . "Alright we need to find dave and out of here Ian is a nutcase" said Simon.

"I agree on that ,Look there's Dave now that was easy" said Alvin. Adam Alvin Simon and Theodore headed off and sure enough he got the boys out of there of course Ian thought he had the chipmunks oh boy is he in for a surprise . Meanwhile with Dave and the boys he pulled the car over .

"Look I know what Ian told you guys was a lie I would never abandon you guys ever your like my family to me and for Ian to take you away like that is unforgivable I will do everything in my power to keep him away from you" said Dave . And with that he drove off and sure enough the very next day he got restraining order slapped on Ian but the next surprise was in the cat carrier . He soon found the talking plush dolls .

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Shouted Ian. He was tricked and he spent the next day in the basement of JettRecords trying to get squirrels to sing but to no luck . Meanwhile with the boys Dave was planning a concert in France in Paris France that is it was a charity concert that they would play with the Kinks doing the song called You really Got me Now by Van Halen . Of course Alvin was acting up as usual that never changes .

"Alvin ,Alvin Alvin ALLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIII IIINNNNNNNN" Shouted Dave . "Some things never change" muttered Simon . "Couldn't agree more but lets not worry on that at the moment lets just play some DDR if your game" smirked Adam.

"Oh your challening me? Very well I accept your challenge" said Simon . And sure enough Dave fired up the Wii and they were playing DDR .


End file.
